Thanksgiving Morning
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: MN & JD. This the first story in the Reunion Series. It is a prequel to “Old Crushes and True Loves”. How would have the B5 crowd celebrated the end of all the wars if luck had been on their side and everthing had gone just right?


Title: Thanksgiving Morning

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5

Pairings: Marcus/Neroon, Sheridan/Delenn, Garibaldi/Lise, Ivanova/OC, Lyta/Byron

Story Type: General, Seasonal bit of "Fluff"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J.Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Bros. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: Very, _**VERY **_AU, not beta read yet, slash

Spoilers: Too many to count!

Summary: This the first story in the "Reunion Series" and is a bit of a prequal to "Old Crushes and True Loves". How would have the Babylon 5 crowd celebrated the end of all the wars that they had been subjected to if luck had been on their side and everthing had gone just right?

Author's Note: Marcus and Neroon are a somewhat "newly married couple" in this story. Also, the Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary.

* * *

Thanksgiving Morning

Marcus stood out on the wide porch of the sprawling, traditional American farmhouse watching the misty sunrise and enjoying the peace and solitude of the moment. Both his breath and the mug in his hand steamed in the chill air. Though the former Ranger was dressed in a thick Irish corded wool sweater, turtleneck and corduroys, he still felt the slight chill. Marcus reveled in it. The chill of Earth, the planet that had brought humanity into existence, and the planet on which he hadn't been able to set foot on since the War.

The foliage of North America stood in a glory of colors before him. It was autumn in this part of the Earth, it was Thanksgiving Day. Marcus thought of how truly appropriate that Holiday was to the galaxy as a whole this time. John Sheridan and Susan Collins nee Ivanova had been able to persuade most of EarthForce to turn against Clark as soon as the mess had started. That had been a huge amount of work, and at the time, it had seemed as if it was just the tip of the iceberg. Then the the miracles had started happening.

When Lise Edgar's husband had died unexpectedly of a massive aneurysm, she'd called Michael in a panic. The Security Chief had taken emergency leave and gone to Mars. It had been a good thing, since old Edgars had been in all kinds of black political maneuvers up to his neck. Michael had cleaned up the mess for Lise, they'd gotten married and then turned the money and might of Edgars-Garibaldi Industries against Clark. Between EarthForce, public resistance and EGI, Clark had been driven out of office almost as soon as he had taken it. The so-called "Earth Alliance Civil War" had been quick and decisive with barely any blood spilled.

Michael had then found secret documents on the location of the Shadows' home planet as he had continued the cleanup of EGI. John hadn't even hesitated. He'd ordered a specially trained team of volunteer Rangers on a suicide mission - Marcus hadn't even told of the mission due to his well known "death wish"- to _Zha'Ha'Dum_. They carried on their White Star two one-gigaton AI enhanced MOAB warheads. Somehow, the AIs got the nukes through the defenses of the planet, each coming from opposite ends of the horizon, and reduced the planet to a slab of radioactive black glass. By some miracle, namely a First One by the name of Lorien, the White Star and Rangers made it out of the blast radius before detonation. They came back to Babylon 5 conquering heroes and Sheridan earned another nickname. Not only was he known as "StarKiller", but now he was Captain John "I have a nuke fetish" Sheridan as well. That coupled with surviving a PPG shot at point blank range from a Shadow agent had everyone in the Alliance nearly worshiping him.

The Earth Alliance had then backed Sheridan against the Shadows. EarthForce had fielded a new class of destroyer, called the Dreadnaught, against the Shadows at Coriana 6 that were unlike anything that any of the younger races had ever seen. Marcus chuckled to himself. When he had first seen the ships from the White Star he was commanding, he'd blurted out, "Dear God! Don't tell me we have to fight Vader and Palpatine too!", to the hysterics of every human who'd heard him whether on his ship or through the open command comm. But really, the Dreadnaughts truly resembled the Superstar destroyers from that epic tale, "Star Wars". They had the equivalent firepower too. Even the Minbari were afraid of the damage that those ships had inflicted on the Shadows and Vorlons. The EarthForce Dreadnaughts had been the only line other than the White Stars to hold their own against the two ancient warring races.

Between the extra firepower from the EA, the backup of the First Ones, Lorien and the resurfacing of John's little "atomic addiction", not to mention his considerable ability to bluff, the Vorlons and Shadows were driven from the galaxy. Then came the Minbari Civil War. Marcus shuddered at that memory. God and Valen, how close had Neroon come to dying in the Star Fire! If Valen hadn't shown up in the nick of time, Neroon would likely be dead, and Marcus along with him. But, Valen (a.k.a. Jeff Sinclair) had appeared and saved them both. Of course that had led to a "shotgun" wedding, Neroon, Marcus and Delenn being named "Blessed Children of Valen" and a huge amount of responsibilities and annoyances for all three of them.

Marcus shook off the annoyance at his new status and job. He was officially on holiday and he was going to enjoy himself! The senior Sheridans had invited everyone from their son's "old crowd" for Thanksgiving. Including the "Coles" – and hadn't Neroon gotten the shock of his life at customs when the EA security officer had called him "Mr. Cole"!

Marcus sipped his morning tea as he thought of how he came to be here; mainly of how Delenn had badgered and blackmailed his _mala _(spouse) into accepting the invitation. Marcus was chuckling to himself at the memories of his fierce Warrior (now Warrior-Priest) doing everything in his power to avoid (in all futility, of course) the other Minbari "Blessed Child of Valen" when he felt a strong pair of arms surround him. A very familiar pair of lips began to nuzzle his ear. Marcus placed his mug of tea on the whicker table beside him and turned in his _mala's_ embrace. He gave Neroon a sweet good morning kiss.

"Good morning, _ma'fela_ (lover)," Marcus said as he ended the kiss.

"Good morning to you as well, _zha'aia _(one heart). Mmm, morning tea tastes so much sweeter when it is from your lips," Neroon said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Neroon was dressed in simple black robes. He didn't even have his _denn'bok_ (Minbari fighting pike) on him. No one was allowed to be armed in this house. Mrs. Sheridan had had everyone (Well, everyone who wasn't security, and somehow Michael had bluffed and/or sweet-talked her into believing he still was.) hand over their personal arsenals before allowing them to set foot into her home.

They were interrupted by John's mother's voice, calling everyone up for the day and to come and get breakfast. Both men chuckled. It seemed that no one in the Sheridan family waited for the sun to rise in order to wake. Nor did anyone else in the "old crowd" for that matter!

"Come on, Neroon. Let's get in there before that bunch of pint-sized, uncivilized Neanderthals eat every crumb," Marcus said as he picked up his tea mug.

Neroon chuckled as they turned and walked into the house. "I had thought that my days of fighting for a crust of bread were over after my time in the training salles."

They had made it into the front hall when a sound like that of a freight train coming warned them to flatten themselves against the door in defense. They'd learned that lessen the hard way the first morning! And here came the rolling avalanche that were John's nieces and nephews. Good Lord, but Marcus didn't remember EVER having that kind of energy, let alone right after getting out of bed! The teenagers and children ran down the stairs, past the two adults with shouts of "Morning!" and right towards the kitchen. They followed the "Sheridan Storm", as the adults referred to the children, into the huge, and now sunny, country kitchen that was the heart of the Sheridan Family. Most everyone was already seated at the gigantic table or at the breakfast counter and digging in.

Marcus saw both Susan and Delenn at the counter, sitting down and leaning against Allen and John respectively, while trying to sip some mint tea. Their husbands were rubbing their backs and generally pampering the ladies while having very proud and idiotic smiles plastered on their faces. Both ladies were in their first trimesters, and suffering from mild morning sickness. Marcus thanked God and Valen that their pregnancies were going so well. He really didn't want to think of just how bad things could have been for them both.

Lennier, always the one who wanted to learn new recipes, was helping Mrs. Sheridan and John's sister and sister-in-law with the cooking. John's father was walking around with a carafe of coffee in one hand and one of tea in the other and was refilling everyone's mugs. Steven and Michael were leaning against the other counter while eating muffins and discussing the merits of the two American football teams that would be playing later that day with John's brother and his brother-in-law. The kids were all seated at the table and wolfing down breakfast at an unheard of speed. When one of their mothers tried to get them to slow down, muffled yells of "Can't!" and "Hungry!" and "Don't want to miss the parade!" came from around the table, making the adults chuckle. Lise was sitting with Lyta on the bench by the window and discussing ways to politically neutralize the PsiCorps when Byron walked up to them with there plates of breakfast and told them to leave work at work, at least for one day!

And the other two workaholics in the group (And considering who the group was, that was saying something!), namely Londo and G'Kar, had taken over half the kitchen table and were pouring over dispatches from the Centauri Court and the Narn home world. They were trying to get ready for next ISA Assembly Session while bickering as usual and downing coffee like men who'd just walked out of a desert would water. Marcus and Neroon looked at each other and sighed. They must have been at it all night again. If only these two had been this dedicated BEFORE the Shadows! Na'Toth and Vir chose this time to walk in through the kitchen's back door. They, like Lennier and Brennet, were staying in the apartment above the garage. Hmm, Brennet seemed to be missing.

"Neroon, where's Brennet this morning?" Marcus asked as he walked over to the table to grab a muffin to go with his morning tea.

David Sheridan, John's father, answered the question for the _Satai_. "Your husband's aide was in early for some tea and toast, then said he was going to go and try out John's old bike before there were too many people on the roads."

Lennier let out a disappointed sound. "The Warrior could have waited! I had mine shipped in from San Francisco. I would have loved to share a morning ride!"

"You keep a bike on Earth?" asked Michael. He was interested since he had been the one who had taught Lennier how to ride.

"Oh, yes. Council business has me here so much that I found another one to restore," answered the Priest.

That started the other vintage cycle aficionados off on the merits of the different makes and styles. Marcus, having snagged two muffins and gotten his mug refilled by David, walked back over to his mala in order to share the spoils. Neroon had during this time filled a plate with cut fruit and shooed the standing men away from the chairs at the breakfast counter, making room for himself and Marcus to sit down. He was getting used to the very informal atmosphere of the Sheridan household, but as a well brought up Minbari, he refused to eat standing up (Unless he was on a war footing that is.). He and Marcus sat down and divided their spoils between them.

Vir finally moved from his spot by the back door where he had been flattened against the wall. The Storm had passed by him to deliver their dishes to the dishwasher. And then they had promptly turned around and rumbled their way to the den in order to watch that classic Thanksgiving Morning Show, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"My Lady Sheridan, I have been researching the meaning of this Holiday, yet I am still a bit confused. Could you perhaps point me in the direction of better resources?" Vir asked as he took a platter of French Toast from John's Mother, Alice, and took it to the table. Londo and G'Kar immediately snatched a piece each, without even looking up from their work.

"Please, Vir, we've talked about this. Alice is fine, just Alice. I can do better than giving you a history crystal. How about you get a lecture from a man who has a Doctorate in American History?" Alice Sheridan asked with a sweet smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"That would be most appreciated!" Vir enthused.

His sentiments were echoed by all of those not of human origin as well as Susan. She was Russian by birth. All though she'd heard of Thanksgiving, she'd never been to a celebration of it.

"Well, John, would care to lecture?" asked Alice, of her now groaning and blushing son. There were surprised exclamations from almost everyone from Babylon 5, even the two workaholics were now listening in.

"Since when do you have a PhD in History?" asked Susan

"Um, history is a bit of a passion of mine. It..." he was cut of by Londo.

"John, you are never without surprises, are you? A warrior, a diplomat, a statesman and now a scholar?! What can you NOT do?" the Centauri questioned while chuckling.

"Get over his nuke fetish!" came from Michael while everyone laughed.

"Ha ha, and hardi har har! Now do you folks want to hear this or not?" grumbled Sheridan. Affirmations came from everyone.

Marcus took the time to get comfortable. The former Ranger, now _Shai Alyt,_ switched chairs and basically made Neroon share. He turned towards John and then leaned back into the Neroon. The Minbari brought him in closer and they snuggled back to front, with Neroon's arms around Marcus. Marcus loved these displays of affection. Neroon had always been one for following traditions and protocol. That is, he had always be one for follow traditions and protocol until he'd been thrown into the deep end of the B5 family. The Warrior-Priest was swimming quite well on his own now. They sat and listened to the historical, religious and sociological story of the American Thanksgiving while feeding each other bits of fruit and muffin.

John finished his "lecture" and then asked his father to explain the Sheridan Family Traditions for their guests, which he did. When the story ended, Delenn compared the Holiday to the Religious Caste Rituals of Thanksgiving. Marcus smirked. He could literally feel his husband going cross-eyed behind him. Neroon had had a crash course on the rights and duties of the Religious Caste after they had been let out of medlab by the healers. The Minbari was still learning in a "baptism under fire". Right now though, Neroon had NOT wanted another lesson.

When the discussion on Thanksgiving was over, Michael, Lennier, and Alice Sheridan shooed everyone out of the kitchen. They wanted to start on that all-important meal that was the hallmark of the Holiday. And Lennier was almost bouncing at the idea of learning how to bake fruit and pumpkin pies! Neroon chided him in missing his true calling; Lennier should have been Worker Caste and mastering the culinary arts! Lennier responded that if Neroon could embody two Castes, then so could he. Then Lennier teased Neroon about the Warriors' abilities to learn. At that point, Marcus intervened before a master in the arts of the _Tha'Domo _(fighting monk) and a Warrior _Satai _destroyed the Sheridans' kitchen!

"_Mala,_ would you take a morning walk with me? I'd like to spend some time with you before the game starts. I know that you'll want to watch it. American football will definitely appeal to your warrior side." Marcus said as he put a hand on his husband's arm.

Neroon turned his attention from the teasing match with Lennier and looked into the smiling eyes of his mala. "_Vi'is_ (yes), _ma'fela_. I would like a walk as well. Let us leave those that enjoy the culinary arts to their pleasures and explore the Sheridan lands a bit."

Marcus and Neroon then went to get their coat and cloak respectively. They left the house with reminders to get back in time for the game being called out to them. The couple decided to take a cross-country walk across the fields towards the stand of forest in what David referred to as the "back forty". They walked in silence, just enjoying the countryside and each other's company. After they reached the bit of forest, they walked hand in hand along the perimeter, enjoying the colors and the peace. Marcus was deep in a meditative state when Neroon stopped them abruptly. Neroon pulled Marcus close to him, almost as if he wished to protect the human with his body.

"Neroon? What is it, love?" Marcus asked in a whispering voice.

Neroon shook his head and then nodded in the direction of a thicket about fifteen meters ahead and to their right. Marcus looked closely at the thicket, and then gasped. "Oh, my! A stag! Um, here they would be called bucks. How beautiful!" Marcus whispered in awe. He'd seen stills and drawings of deer before, but never a live animal. And this one was an impressive, healthy red tailed buck. He sported a very beautiful set of antlers. Marcus counted at least twelve points. The two stood just looking at the deer for a bit, Marcus in awe, and Neroon both in awe and vigilance.

"The horns look quite impressive, are they dangerous?" asked Neroon, whispering as well.

"No. Deer are very shy. They will only attack if they have absolutely no choice. And those are antlers that you are referring to, not horns," Marcus explained. "Come, let's give him some room. We'll walk further out into the meadow," he said as he led his husband out to the meadow.

When they were far enough away so as to not spook the buck, Marcus told Neroon what he knew of deer and their different subspecies, the history of hunting the animals and the legends, including Father Christmas's flying reindeer. Neroon chuckled at that tale. After making a bit of a circle around the deer, they went back to walking by the forest. They soon came to a fallen tree, and Marcus asked if they could stop for a bit. Even after practically a year, he'd still not fully recovered from the Star Fire. Neroon saw Marcus's fatigue and concurred. He sat down on the fallen log and pulled Marcus into his lap. Marcus settled into his husband's embrace and lay his head on the Minbari's shoulder. They sat like that for a while, looking out on the meadow, and listening to the other breathe. After the hellish experience of the Star Fire, just hearing Neroon breathe was a soothing sound for Marcus.

After a bit, Neroon kissed Marcus's forehead and asked, "What has you in such deep thought, beloved?"

Marcus sighed. It was actually a happy little noise. "Oh, just trying to get my issues of gratitude in order for the evening meal. David said that before the blessing of the meal, everyone would be asked what three things in their life they are most grateful for. I know that our love and marriage will top the list, but after everything that happened in the last few years, and with everything that could have gone so terribly wrong and didn't, I just don't know what order to put everything else in."

Neroon smiled into his love's hair as he pulled him closer. He then kissed the top of Marcus's head. "Yes, we and the rest of known space have much to be grateful for. Many of the things we need to be grateful for are the simplest of things. And being the arrogant beings that we are, I am sure that we – and by this, I mean all races – will keep forgetting this."

"You truly do have a Religious heart, beloved," Marcus said.

"And having Delenn show me that is one of the things I am grateful for. But I, I am most grateful for your love," Neroon said as he pulled his _mala_ even closer.

"As I am of yours, Neroon," Marcus said as he pulled his beloved down for a kiss.

The End


End file.
